Vanessa Days
"Damn boss, your sister is hot. Like, hellfire hot!" -Mark Ammon Overview Vanessa is the older sister of Cyrus Days. Her hobbies include: Witchcraft. Eating peoples heart's. Flirting with HMA's student's. As you can probablly guess, she's quite enigmatic. Her reason's for showing up in HMA are unkown, unless it's flirting with the student's. Then it's well known. She just so happen's to be a witch. A Very seductive witch. Which witch? The one who like's kiling for sport. She is incredibly unpredictable. Vanessa is the HAND of Lucifer, to tempt all with their selfish desires, only to make them fall & crumble as they take pleasure from their faked fortune. History 'Bio' Vanessa was born many years ago, well before Cyrus. Her parent's adored her, & she loved them back. When Cyrus was born, she missed her father & was made to look after Cyrus, occasionally taking out her anger on him. Once their younger sister, Belle was born, they adored her & protected her. After the village was destroyed & Cyrus went missing, Vanessa became Belle's guardian. This didn't stop her in her study of Witchcraft, which she used to provide an income to feed Belle & pay for a small apartment. She spent a year at HMA, but she hated it & quickly went back home to provide for Belle. Despite her anger at him, she would do anything to protect Cyrus. She found her whip while escaping a group of demon's that were after Belle. She is constantly on the move, but she also act's as an assasin for hire, & the Consul are known to hire her. A lot. 'HMA' Vanessa showed up at night infront of Cyruses Dorm. After helping him too take down some archer's with him, she gave Robert a charm to keep him human. She then explained to Cyrus that she was at HMA to spy on him for the Consul, & to enrol their younger sister Belle. Cyrus then found an empty room for her. She then talked to Cyrus in the morning, exclaiming that Cyrus looked sick, before Cyrus left Vanessa with Mark to keep her out of the way. While Mark drooled over her, Vanessa lied back on a table so he could see her........ you know. After they made out for a while, Tea found them & made off with Mark. After Cyrus got peeved at Mark for leaving Vanessa by herself ((He didn't know what had happened.)) he threw Mark & Vanessa in the same room again. After being trapped by Vanessa & with alot of *ahem* convincing, Mark & Vanessa started making out. Again. During the events of Chapter 4, she is mostly unseen. When Mike comes along, he becomes the secondary object of Vanessa's affections. By the end of HMA, she hasn't done much. 'Between HMA & HMA II' She looked after Belle. That is all. 'HMA II' Upon arrival at HMA, Vanessa took her time to 'catch up' with Mike. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Being a Witch, Vanessa has mastery over magic. She is also in peak physical condition. She also has a natural allure that basically turns any man's mind to mush, and she can seal the deal with a rune that makes them unable to resist her. Powers 'Filled' with joy- After having intimate relations with someone of the opposing sex, Vanessa gains increased abilities. Lusty Aura- She's basically a walking hormone generator. Paraphernalia Her whip, and...... some other stuff. Character Relations Cyrus Days- Love/hate sibling rivalry Belle Days- They are sisters, and Vanessa is her mostly legal guardian Mark Ammon- The main object of Vanessa's 'affections' Tea Grey- Friends. Love Life Vanessa's relationships have been MANY. Usually, the other's don't survive. At HMA, she's has had heavy intimate *cough* sex *cough* with both Mark & Mike Ammon. Leumas has shown some interest in her, although he has mostly been met with rejection. Like Tea, she is bisexual, although she prefers men, and has so far had no intimate relationships with any of the females at HMA. Notes * Trivia * Theme(s) Main Theme- Vampire Knight Main Theme Emotional- Florence & The Machne- Blinding Category:Characters Category:Days